Raven
by GothicVampire
Summary: Okay, okay, it really isnt that great, It's the first Harry Potter fic I wrote, and it kinda just died at the end. I wasn't sure where to end it. So, it's about a new wizard, Raven, who comes to Hogwarts, that's about it.


Raven got off the train and stepped onto the Hogwarts campus. She was an average sized girl for his age, not too tall and not too short, no over weight and not under. She wore a pair of tight black fake leather pants and a black shirt. Her straight jet black hair fell down to a bit below her shoulders. Her face was pale, a ghostly white. She stared amazement across the field, and tan the field was a magnificent black castle. This must've been it, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had received a letter to previous year, inviting her to attend Hogwarts. It was nice day, not too warm, and not too cold. It was the kind of day where spring was just fading into fall. She stood there, speechless, too stunned to move. She was 5 and in the excited that she was invited to attend Hogwarts, but she was also very nervous. She didn't have very large bag, just one bag of clothes, her owl Jamie, and her electric guitar. She walked slowly across the field, lots of other students joining her. It was her first year and Hogwarts and supposedly the great Harry Potter was attending also for the first time. She slowly it continued her way to the large castle, she finally reached the steps. She walked up the large stone steps leading to the elaborate entrance of Hogwarts. She walked slowly into the entrance, it was a large hall filled with tables and people buzzing all-around. She looked around not knowing where to go next. A tall man dressed in blue robes, and had a long flowing white beard and half moon glasses approached her.   
" I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Are you need assistants?"  
" Uh-um-I'm Raven Slain. Actually, I have no idea of what I am to do now."  
" Oh, trust me, you are not the only one with this problem. Follow me." Dumbledor motioned for Raven to follow him. Raven did as she was asked. "Oh, and you can put down your things over there." The headmaster pointed to a large section of deep shelves that baggage was shoved into. Raven quickly ran over and put her bags in them, she hurried back to Dumbledor. They walked through a maze of hallways until the reached a crowded room. He showed Raven to the end of a long line. "Here is where you will be assigned to your house. Further instructions will be given." Dumbledor waved his hand and with a tap of his wand and a cloud of blue-purple mist he was gone.   
"Is this your first year here?" A boy asked, he was average size and tan, he looked strong for his age and his head was topped in brown hair.   
"Uh-huh" Raven replied bluntly.  
"Oh, it's mine too, I'm Jordan." He held out his hand. Raven stared at it and nodded.  
"I'm Raven." She did not bother to take his hand, he held it out for a moment more and then put it back at his side.  
"Are you nervous, I mean about what house you are going to be in?"   
"No." Raven pulled her black hair from her face.  
"Oh, really, I want to be in Griffindor or Ravenclaw."  
"That's nice." Raven replied trying awfully hard not to sound rude.  
"Is that?" Jordan squinted his eyes, "By golly it is! It's Harry Potter!" Jordan yelled.  
"La dee fricken da." Raven rolled her eyes and added sarcastically under her breath.   
"HARRY POTTER!" A girl from the beginning of the line shrieked. In the entrance to the room a thin scrawny boy the same age of Raven stood. He wore a long sleeve red and blue striped polo shirt and blue jeans. His head was topped with messy brown hair and round glasses sat over his eyes. On his forehead was his trademark something that everyone recognized him for, a lightning bolt shaped scar. The line roared over to Harry over-whelming the pale scrawny boy. Raven smiled deviously and ran to the beginning of the line, she would be tested next.   
"Oh my god!" She imitated in a high pitched voice, "It's Harry Potter!" She gave a sarcastic snort and smiled at herself. She heard a laugh from behind her but paid no attention to it.   
"Next!" The teacher called from near a stool. He made a motion for Raven to come to him. She did as she was beckoned walked over. "Sit on the stool…" He talked in steps. Raven sat on the stool, "now you might hear something. All right?" The teacher asked.  
"Whatever." Raven muttered under his breath.  
"Okay…" The teacher put a large ragged hat over Raven's head. Raven growled and tried to hold her breath.  
"Well thank you for telling me I need a shower!" The angry hat retorted.  
"Huh…?"   
"Don't deny it!" Raven opened her eyes and saw a few swirling colors of mainly navy and dark purple.  
"Okay."  
"All right…so…your house is…um…"  
"Hurry up already!" Raven thought.  
"I'm going as fast as I can! Well you think your Ms. Perfect, don't you!" Raven smiled and thought to herself.  
"I don't think…I know."  
"All right, enough with the smart mouth. I can read you thoughts brainiac!"   
"Dar..dar…dar."  
"Fine! I'm going! Your perfect for Sytherin." Raven shrugged and pulled off the hat. She laughed as she walked away. She got her bags and headed up the white marble stairs. There were signs that floated in the air as she headed up pointing to the different wings of the different houses. Up the stairs a bit further a dark passage way marked "To Slytherin" spit off, it was lit by torches that gave off a blue flame stuck in the wall. The hall seemed to suddenly stop.  
"Aren't you smart!" A voice from the darkness said.  
"Shut up!" Raven growled with out thinking. A shadow like being came out from the darkness, he held a torch and pointed with it.  
"Look!" He shined the torch and it revealed a hidden passage that could not be seens through the wall.  
"Unusual…" Raven followed the passage, "oh yea…thanks." She waved a hand in back of her.  
"No problem."  
"Yea…whatever." Raven grumbled as she came into another dim hallway, with many portraits in them. A floating sign pointed to one of the pictures with a snake on it and read "portrait hole" Raven shrugged and unfolded a paper she was given before.  
"Passssssssssssssssword!" The snake demanded.  
"Um- snake bit…?"  
"Your new?"  
"Yea…."  
"I am Ssssssly." The snake hissed.  
"I'm Raven."  
"Have ffffun." The snake hissed again and the painting swung open revealing an opening to the Slytherin house. The house was almost bare, only a few people buzzed around inside. She walked in and the portrait slammed behind her. Raven decided to put her things away first then come back down into the main room. She headed up a marble stair case in the back of the room and when she reached the top opened the door to the girls bunk. She walked around the room until she came to a four poster bed with black sheets. She put her guitar leaning against the wall near the end of the bed and unpacked her clothes into a section on drawers. She put her owls cage on top of the drawers and lay down in her bed.   



End file.
